From Whom I Had Loved
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: All he had wished for was to be with the one woman who could ever make him happy in his life. He had gotten his wish, but not in the same exact timing as her... -Parallel/Different POV to the other one shot, "Keep Smiling, My Love"-


At long last, another story into the Golden Sun category. It's been quite awhile, and I apologize for the wait.

This one-shot is actually paralleled to the very first story I had ever posted: _Keep Smiling, My Love. For those who had read __Keep Smiling, My Love_, that story was written in the point of view of Sheba. Now for a turn around, what was Felix's point of view during this time?

With that, I do not own Golden Sun.

* * *

Laughing, laughing. It seemed that was all he did, nowadays. Not that was a bad thing. Why would it be, if he were with the one person he really loved? Truly loved?

Really loved?

Did he?

Of course he did. He was the one who made him like this, into this better person he was right then and there. Her sweet smile, her contagious laughter, her caring personality...it was all that he needed. He didn't need the good looks, the strong fighting ability; he would be there no matter how she looked, and protect her no matter how weak or strong she was.

She whispered him something, that caused him to slightly blush and then give a shy smile. Yes, there was no denying that he loved this blue-haired angel, this woman he never thought he would meet. It felt so good, so right...yet why did he feel guilty, in some form...? Was it the feelings of the past that haunted him...?

A sudden yet soft breeze encircled him. Thinking it was a normal breeze, he was about to brush it off, until he felt the presence of psyenergy. The wind embraced him and relaxed him...until he heard a soft message...

_Keep smiling, my love..._

Almost instantly, he turned around. He assumed it would be her last message; of course it would be. She was leaving for Lalivero that day; how could he forget? But something he couldn't shake off was the feeling of the wind...it was warm, soothing, and if it had an emotion, it would've been smiling...yet he felt the presence of loneliness, sadness, and most of all, unrequited feelings. Was this the feeling of slight guilt?

He knew that she would be gone once he had turned around and looked towards the direction of where the wind had come from. Just like her; to give a subtle message, and leave just as quickly as she had given it.

He looked up to the sky with solemn eyes; the solemnity of knowing, and realizing, that same exact feeling that she had for him, long ago. Because he too, the Earth adept that jumped off a shaking lighthouse and into the stormy seas below for her, also had loved her long ago.

Was he that dense? Why didn't he see it before? Why didn't he explain his feelings towards her as well? Why, ever why...did it have to end like this?

But...she told him to keep smiling. To keep going. She didn't ask him to be with her; she didn't tell him how she felt of him directly; no, she was completely unselfish...and only wanted the best for him. He knew that if he ran to her now, she would only refuse him, tell him to keep going on with life, and to make the best of it. That was just her; the optimist, the leader in certain situations, and the one who kept her emotions to a positive high, if only to make the ones around her happy. How many times did she sacrifice her own feelings, just for the sake of him? A sudden sad burden lay on his heart...how wrong the timing was all along...

A gentle hand softly rested on his shoulder suddenly, and he slightly jerked away from the sudden interruption, but he relaxed as soon as he saw those blue eyes he had fallen in love with already. That's right...was it that possibility? That the wind adept only wished for his happiness? And to finally do the ability he had nearly forgotten due to the three years trauma? That is...smiling?

Smiling...yes it is true that this blue-haired angel is what makes him smile today, right then at that moment. But what started it all, what broke his shell, was that beautiful Lalivero goddess that fell from the lighthouse with grace and sacrifice, and now softly and sadly smiled within his mind...

He turned to face now the angel before him. She had slight worry in her eyes, as he had been quiet for quite awhile. He gave a reassuring smile, the smile that he had learned and now had developed before her...before both of them. Right then in that moment he loved her, this girl that developed his smile and the person he was today. It's true that he did love the other awhile back...however it is in the past. He'd be lying if he didn't feel a slightly sad burden on his part...however, if he didn't go on today, continue to smile, he would be disobeying her last wish and message...

He gently took her hand at that moment, and walked towards the plaza. She wanted to say goodbye to the other before she left for Lalivero, and he wanted to as well. With each step, he felt determined to move on, to keep going, and felt more strength returning to him. Already he planned on not telling her his previous feelings directly; with her being a Jupiter adept, he already sensed that she already knew long ago. Timing was not on their side, but...in the end they both learned their lessons. He already knew his last message to her, and with a slight chance, he hoped that she would mind read him, and realize that he genuinely understood her feelings and her last wish. With a small but quiet voice in his mind, he would smile and say,

_Thank you for this learned smile, from you, whom I had loved..._

_

* * *

_

Ok, I must admit that the ending kind of grew weaker on me. I really tried...and I hope it was good enough to everyone's expectations.

Thank you for reading and reviewing, if you do!


End file.
